Beach Waves
by AndroidKittens
Summary: As Rin moves into the sunny yet humid and rainy state of Florida, she experiences a little bit of a relationship, a whole lot of drama, and salt water. Hope you like. But I mostly hope you like like.
1. Chapter One

**SO let me clear up a few things...**

**Yeah, for those who wanted my other two stories to continue...yeah no. Sorry. I honestly really want for this one to keep going. So if you actually like this story please beg and plead for me to keep going because I have a really, really, really short attention span and I'm distracted by everything around me. Seriously this took me two weeks and most of that was having Microsoft Word open and looking at Brandy Melville or somewhere along that line. No joke. I'm very bad at focusing on one thing.**

**So please. Seriously. More reviews, the more I continue.**

* * *

Beach Waves

Chapter One.

_"Fancy" by Iggy Azalea plays on the radio._

Rin sighs for the 100th time as she peers out the car window. It's raining in Florida, at the moment. Rin just got here from an 11 hour trip from Tokyo to Orlando, where she'll be staying with her dad for the summer…

All noise that could be heard was the sound of the heavy rain batting on the windows and the radio playing. Rin pulled out her cellular and unlocked it, while Kiyoteru, Rin's dad, kept his eyes on the road. That's what he should be doing anyways.

"So how are you doing Rin? It's great to see you again…After not seeing you for a while. How's mom been doing? How's school? Are you having a good time in Japan?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Everything's fine." Rin said, her voice monotone.

"Oh…" Kiyoteru was a little disappointed she wouldn't go into detail, but she was a bit of a shy kid. Plus she hasn't seen her biological dad in a decade. "So you're 14 now. Last time I saw you–"

"I was four. You don't have to remind me." Rin sounded like she was annoyed, and she was, really, but not at him. She was actually mad at her mother for sending her here, since she had a huge trip to go on, which lasted a full year, unfortunately, which meant Rin had to live with someone she hasn't seen since she was four. That was ten years ago. He still counts as a stranger in her head. She did feel a little bad she retorted like that, but he sort of deserved it since he never made any more contact with her ever since until now.

"I'm sorry…" Kiyoteru gave up on trying to hold a decent conversation with Rin.

_I'll just try again later…_ He thought to himself. He glanced over at his daughter. She's grown up so much since the last time he saw her. She maintained her child like features, besides the fact she's grown quite the womanly body, minus blossom of the chest. Her hair was kept the same style, bobbed right down to the shoulders. She does happen to have bangs now that swoop to the right side of her face, stopping just below her eyebrows.

But most of that came from her mother, Lily. Lily granted Rin her anti-social personality, her curvy hips her golden blonde hair, and her piercing cerulean eyes. Kiyoteru gave her imperfect eye vision, which explains the glasses pushed up against her face. Kiyoteru was really baffled about her height, most definitely, for Rin stands at a height of 5'2". Kiyoteru stands at 5'10", while Lily stands at 5'5". She was already 14 and her height just doesn't meet theirs.

Rin loved the sound of rain on the windows, even though she would really enjoy a pair of earbuds since she mistakenly left hers back in Japan. She almost cried when she dug through her tote for the millionth time, coming to realization just when they were above the clouds.

Rin mentally told herself to invest in a new pair of earbuds…maybe another pair just in case she misplaced the other ones.

They finally pulled up into the driveway of their one story modern day house, which was right behind a pretty popular beach. Rin stared blankly at it for a little bit and scanned the area.

"Beach, huh…" She said to herself. It was probably really pretty without the rain.

"If you would like to visit, the rain clears up tonight so tomorrow is all clear skies," Kiyoteru suggested.

"Will you be coming with?"

"I work usually. I never have time for the beach, or anywhere else unfortunately."

_Perfect,_ Rin thought. That means she won't have to deal with him, and she can spend her days alone wherever. She wouldn't go anywhere, really. Probably the beach and the library, maybe a nice, mellow café to read and sip a little tea.

"Hey…" Rin started, but then she cut herself off. She really doesn't want assistance. She'll find the library on her own today. She didn't mind being in the rain. She loved it. Plus this would give her an opportunity to explore the little town.

Luckily Kiyoteru wasn't paying any mind to what Rin said; he was too occupied in opening his garage door with the garage code. Rin usually preferred keys. She'll ask him about that later. The garage door slowly lifted up, revealing another car and a door in the back, which is the way into the house.

Kiyoteru went up to the door and unlocked it, before twisting the doorknob and thrusting the door open with the weight of his body.

Rin took in what was around her. Most of his furniture was black, which contrasted with his white walls, which consisted of some colorful paintings, which really stood out compared to the black and white…everything really.

The kitchen was fairly large, with a sizable fruit bowl filled with oranges mostly. Luckily Kiyoteru loves oranges as much as she does. The refrigerator was huge, though there wasn't much in it, even though Kiyoteru was quite the cook.

The living room was very out in the open. Windows filled up the whole room here, except for the kitchen section, which meant no real privacy, even though this house was on a hilltop, a bit far from anybody, even the beach wasn't close enough for people to have a little sneak peek of Rin's personal life.

Thank God.

Rin found her way up the stairs. Her dad has already set up her room, which was a sunny yellow color, with a queen sized bed, a walk in closet, and a flat screen TV already there for her. There was a nice, big shelf just in case she wanted to display anything of hers (which she did). She pushed her luggage into her room and started unpacking. From clothes to pictures to the orange pillow she simply couldn't live without, no matter where she went.

She stored her first empty suitcase in her closet, then she unzipped the other one and began again to unpack.

After she stored her last suitcase out of four into her closet, she stared at what was just an empty room just an hour ago. Now, her books and small stuffed animals were placed neatly on her shelf, she switched out the plain white comforter with her silk bedding which held her favorite pillow. Her clothes were all hung up in her walk in closet, which she happened to enjoy having. She also had her Macbook Pro resting on her bed, charging.

She just heard her dad leave to go back to work, like he said he would earlier on the car ride to the house. Rin decided this was a perfect opportunity to find her way to the library. She trotted downstairs and grabbed a spare house key from the key box, put on her burgundy Keds, and headed out.

* * *

**Review. Fav. Follow. Keep it coming. I'll be waiting.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Yo. New Chapter. Read. Like. Review. Make me happy.**

**Update: Edit. Got a review suggesting to clean it up a little. Sorry if it's more boring than last time, though. It'll get juicier hopefully in later chapters.**

* * *

Previous Chapter:

_She just heard her dad leave to go back to work, like he said he would earlier on the car ride to the house. Rin decided this was a perfect opportunity to find her way to the library. She trotted downstairs and grabbed a spare house key from the key box, put on her burgundy Keds, and headed out._

Chapter Two.

The rain only got stronger as Rin found her way to the library. Large, puffy rain clouds began to roll in, lightning would strike every five minutes it seems, followed by a big clap of thunder.

It was like music to Rin's ears. Rain was always very relaxing to her. Rin recalled when she was little, back in Japan she would always play in the soggy mud piles around their house. Every time she came back in she got a lecture from her mother for tracking mud all over the house_ again_, then she would have to take extra long baths in order to drain away all the mud.

That never really stopped, though. From time to time when it was raining she would pick up a clump of mud and feel the rough but squishy texture. It always satisfied her when she was bored, or outside.

The library was quite chilly as she stepped inside the cold, yet welcoming atmosphere of the library.

"Hello and welcome to Clearwater's Library! Are you new here?" A lady at the counter greeted.

"Yes I am," Rin replied.

"Are you here to check out books?"

Rin thought for a second. She wasn't really here to check out books yet. She didn't even bring money yet to purchase herself a library card. "Not yet. I just came here to look around."

"Alright, well if you're looking to check out some books, I'll need for you to purchase a library card first."

"Okay then, thank you very much."

As someone came up to check out a few books, Rin headed towards her favorite genre of books: fiction, science fiction to be more specific. Her favorite series happens to be Ender's Game, a story of a genius boy who gets recruited to a battle school in space in order to save mankind from aliens. She had only just started reading the first book, but it was like she could just picture it in front of her eyes.

She picked out a few books she's thinking about checking out once she was able to snag a library card, and left the library.

It was still raining as hard as it was when she entered the library, not that Rin didn't mind. She decided her next destination was a small café, so she could get something in her stomach.

Rin found a little place called Sonika's Bakeshoppe. Entering the little place, she was greeted by a very pleasant scent. The little café was very modern looking, a lot of brown and maroon everywhere, she noticed.

"Hi, welcome to Sonika's Bakeshoppe!" the cashier at the front spoke in a strong British accent. The cashier looked to be a young adult, a really pretty lady with dyed green hair and a very upbeat personality. If Rin had to estimate her age it would be around twenty-one or so.

"Hello." Rin spoke softly, but enough for the lady to hear.

"What can I do for you today?"

"May I have a little time to think?" Rin asked politely.

"No problem, no problem at all," the lady said before sitting back to talk with one of her workers.

Rin looked over the menu. There was a fair amount to choose from. They had sandwiches, pastries, cake, cookies, all that good stuff. For drinks they had soft drinks, tea and coffee. Rin couldn't decide between a chocolate chipped cookie or a cinnamon roll. While the cookie is big, it actually is quite thin, while the cinnamon bun looks like something she can sink her teeth in. Her stomach was only getting angrier as she thought about the feeling of the cinnamon bun.

In the end she decided on a cinnamon roll and a large sweet tea to stay. But she got so caught up on what to get, when the cashier told her the total cost for the two items, she nearly panicked.

She forgot completely she had not even a cent on her. Rin frantically searched her pockets for something, only to hang her head down in disappointment, knowing she won't be getting what she wanted, all because she forgot to bring in some extra cash.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot I don't have any money on me…" Rin felt humiliated and sad because not only did she forget to bring money, she was really looking forward to eating something, since she hadn't had anything since 6 am this morning on the airplane.

"Here, I'll take care of it," said an unfamiliar voice.

The voice startled Rin greatly, as she jumped a little before turning her head to the owner of the voice. Standing behind her was a boy who looked just about her age. He was pretty soaked from the rain, his blonde locks dripping. His eyes, though being a deeper blue than hers, were very bright. Rin couldn't stop staring at the handsome young boy, for two reasons really. One, she was surprised this boy is kind enough to pay for her food, even though she has no money on her. And two, it was already pretty hard to look away at his cerulean blue orbs.

He placed one $5 bill and four $1 bills on the counter, adding up to $9.00 in total. "You can keep the change if you want."

"Um, thank you," Rin finally managed to spit out.

"You're very welcome," He said, giving her a brilliant white smile. He spoke to the cashier, "And Sonika, do you happen to have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, just turn right and go down the hallway," she directed him.

"Thank you," He said before leaving the two ladies.

Rin thanked Sonika, grabbed her cinnamon roll and her sweet tea and decided to sit in the nearest booth. Taking a sip of her tea, she pulled out her white iPhone 5s from her back pocket to see if anyone has contacted her in the time being.

**Dad: _Hey, Rin. Today I'm called in for a few more hours, so I won't be home till nine tonight. I bought you some pizza and it'll be arriving around six._**

Rin checked the time.

**3:46 pm.**

**_I've already pre-paid and all you need to do is give them a small tip, around $5 or so. That is all. Love you. Stay safe._**

After she put her phone back in her pocket, she took a bite out of her cinnamon roll. Once she took that first bite she melted.

_This tastes so good~. _Rin thought as she prepared for another bite.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" There came that voice again, only this time it was familiar.

Rin looked up. There was the same boy again, this time with dryer, yet messier and spikier hair and banana bread in his hands. Her body temperature heated up promptly.

"Y-yeah sure whatever," she stammered, not realizing she had a full mouth of cinnamon roll. She immediately started to furiously chew on her cinnamon roll, for some reason becoming harder to chew by the minute, before swallowing it down, hurting her chest.

"I'm very sorry about that," Rin gasped.

"It's just fine," he said, taking a bite of his banana bread.

"You didn't have to pay for my stuff, you know…"

"That's because I wanted to, plus I couldn't bear to see you disappointed."

"But you don't even know me…"

"That doesn't mean I don't have to perform a good deed to someone."

"Mm, I guess so."

"What's your name by the way?" He asked.

"Hiyama Rin."

"So you're Japanese?"

Rin nodded her head.

"And from the looks of it, you happen to be mixed with Caucasian as well?"

Rin nodded her head.

"That's cool, I am too. I'm Len. Kagamine Len. It's rare to see another blonde hair blue eyed Asian walking the streets of Clearwater."

"I'm pretty surprised as well, honestly. Have you ever been questioned about your hair and eyes?"

"Many times, actually. It gets really annoying. I suppose you've gotten a few odd looks because of your hair and eyes, am I correct?"

"Indeed. I actually hated it when I was little, because I thought being the odd one out was weird and I wanted to fit in…But now I accept it and, uh, yeah."

"Speaking of which, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Actually, I'm sure of that because again there aren't many blonde hair blue eyed Asians around here."

"I just moved here not even two hours ago. From Tokyo, Japan."

"Hmm…What's your favorite thing about Japan?"

Rin thought for a second. "The Sakura trees."

"The Sakura trees were always my favorite when my family and I visited Japan when I was like seven or so. We would always visit during the spring time so we could see the trees blossom and we would visit the parks everyday just to look at the beautiful trees and–" Len realized how much he was rambling on about Sakura trees. His face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that."

"Oh no, no! You weren't causing any trouble."

"It's okay, I was about to get carried away anyways."

There was a little moment of silence. Rin pulled out her phone to avoid awkwardness, checking for any Instagram updates so she would have something to look at.

Rin did happen to notice the weird look on his face. She wondered if he happened to be troubled.

"Hey, are you okay?"

_Great._ "Uh, yeah! I'm completely fine. Don't worry about me," Len reassured, the back of his neck suddenly becoming itchy.

Rin picked up her cinnamon roll, taking another big bite out of it, finishing it.

Len's phone began to vibrate. Picking up his phone, he typed in his password and opened his messages.

**Lenka: _It's about time you _**_head** home, dude. Mom's getting a little worried.**_

Len sent a quick reply.

**Len: _I'll be home in 15 minutes, tops. Let me take care of a few things first._**

"Sorry, my sister just texted me. Hey, I gotta go," Len told Rin.

"Oh, that's alright," Rin chuckled a little, but even Len could see the disappointment in her big, blue eyes.

"Um, real quick though…Would you mind giving me your number?"

"Oh! Um, sure. Can I see your phone real quickly?" Rin asked, a little blush creeping, but not enough for Len to notice.

Len pulled out his phone, a white Samsung Galaxy s4. Unlocking the phone, he pulled up his contacts application before handing it over to Rin. She quickly typed in her number and just to be funny, she took a quick selfie of herself, adding it to her contact.

"The selfie wasn't necessary, you know," Len said, chuckling a little. Rin handed back his phone, and watched as he started typing something. Once done, he stared at Rin a little bit, causing her to blush.

A few seconds later, a message appeared onto Rin's lock screen.

**Unknown Number: _This is Len. Hello. :) Or konnichiwa, Rin-chan._**

"So you already think of me as your friend?" Rin asked.

"Well yeah, uh, I guess."

"Okay, Len-chan."

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon, my parents are starting to worry. I hope to see you later, Rin." Len flashed a toothy grin before leaving the joint. Rin couldn't help but smile back.

Rin noted he has a really nice smile.

Rin decided it was high time for her to head on home, so she thanked Sonika and told her she'll leave a nice tip next time she visits to make up for having no money on her.

The rain had cleared up, much to Rin's dismay. Now that it had cleared up, people were back on the streets again. Most were giving her odd looks, more than likely because it's ninety something degrees outside, and she's wearing a sweater. She had a few occasional glances, sometimes even stares from teenage boys, looking at her curvy body. At least 99% of the time she would send an ice, cold glare back in their direction, leaving them scarred that such a pretty girl could have such a deathly look.

She finally returned back to her house, unlocking the door and entering, followed by an, "I'm home!" even though there was no one here to respond to. She slipped off her Keds and made sure they were placed neatly next to each other.

Rin paced around her house for a second, wondering what to do until the pizza arrived. She could play on her 3DS, but she's already beaten all six of her games. She's wanted Animal Crossing: New Leaf for some time now, but she hasn't found the time to go to the store and purchase it yet. She didn't feel like watching TV, since she's not much into it.

She finally decided on continuing Ender's Game, since she was so close to finishing it. Right now, Ender and his battle crew are just getting ready to show the bosses of the battle school what they're capable of. Ender, using all the skills he was taught and his genius brain, he directed his crew towards victory, though he knew there was a little something off about–

Rin had to pause her reading for a moment to check her phone, which she was so close to literally chucking it across the room.

**Dad: _Pizza should be here by now._**

As if on cue, the doorbell jingle played throughout the house, and Rin made her way to the door.

A teenage boy with two large pizzas was standing on the front porch. "Pepperoni and cheese pizzas for…Hiyama am I correct?" He spoke. Just by the way he spoke, Rin could already detect he's from a Spanish speaking country. He probably grew up there for some time before moving either down or up to Florida.

"Yes." Rin grabbed the boxes of pizza, but he didn't leave. Instead, he looked at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You gotta number, hottie?"

Blushing to the point where her face would match the tomato sauce on the pizzas, Rin didn't even think twice before shutting the door on him and making sure to securely lock every lock on the door. She hoped he didn't notice her looking out of her side window to see if he was leaving. She let out a sigh of relief when he finally climbed into his car and was on his way to his next delivery.

Rin pushed the headband off of her head when she ran her fingers through her golden locks, wondering if what just happened moments ago seriously did happen. Taking a deep breath, she took out a single slice of cheese pizza and began to eat it.

* * *

**So who has a 3DS and plays Animal Crossing? Because me want some neighbors. BE MY NEIGHBOR.**

**Anyways. Like. Review. Next chapter will hopefully come in about a week from now.**

**A little extra for you, I like to be creative and make them outfits on Polyvore, which is a fun little website to make your own outfits. I've made Rin and Len some outfits, mind checking them out? They're on my profile. Tell me what you think of those, too.**

**Also tell me some animes to watch besides Bleach because I just got started on that.**


End file.
